Dominus Ghaul
Dominus Ghaul ist der selbsternannte Herrscher des Kabalenreichs. Nachdem Ghaul den Notruf der Himmelsbrenner während des Besessenen Krieges erhalten hatte, reiste er mit seiner Rotlegion in das Sonnensystem, um den Reisenden und sein Licht für sich zu beanspruchen. Er führte erfolgreich einen Überraschungsangriff gegen die letzte Stadt durch, eroberte den Sprecher, zerstörte den Turm und unterbrach die Verbindung vom Hüter zum Licht, indem er den Reisenden in einem Sicherheitsbehälter isolierte. Biografie Aufstieg zur Macht Ghaul wurde als ausgestoßenes Waisenkind geboren, sowohl als Albino als auch als Zwerg. Während seiner Kindheit wurde er lächerlich gemacht und gequält. Wie es für Kabal-Wicht üblich war, wurde er verlassen und musste sterben. Stattdessen wurde er vom Konsul, einem in Ungnade gefallenen Gelehrten und Aristokraten des Prätorats, gefunden, der sich entschied, Ghaul zu erziehen, sich anzufreunden und ihn zu unterrichten, in der Hoffnung, dass er eines Tages Imperator Calus stürzen würde. Insbesondere lehrte der Konsul Ghaul des Reisenden und gab ihm den Glauben, dass die Kabale ihre Macht zu Recht verdiente. Ghaul wusste, wie der Konsul ihn benutzte und akzeptierte es als fairen Austausch für seine Erziehung Ghaul wurde Calus zum ersten Mal als neuer Kämpfer in seinem Kolosseum bekannt. Sein Albinismus, kombiniert mit seiner einzigartigen Fähigkeit und gemessenen, geduldigen Herangehensweise an den Kampf, machte ihn schnell zum Lieblingsgladiator des Kaisers. Calus würde sich amüsieren, indem er diejenigen, die ihn missfallen hatten, zwang, gegen Ghaul zu wetten, während er für ihn wettete. Calus begann sich jedoch Sorgen zu machen, Ghauls Fähigkeiten im Kolosseum zu verschwenden, und machte ihn so zum Primus der Rotlegion, wo er als "Geist Primus" bekannt wurde. Als Primus der Rotlegion wurde Ghaul für den Kaiser nicht nur wegen seiner Kampfkunst, sondern auch wegen seiner Weisheit schnell unverzichtbar. Ghaul fand sich bald als die rechte Hand von Calus wieder, der seine Pläne und Ideen oft mit Ghaul diskutierte, um sie zu verfeinern und die Leidenschaft des Kaisers mit Disziplin zu mildern. Ghaul stand auch dem Calus nahe und vertraute ihm an, wie er glaubte, dass die Widrigkeiten, denen er sein Leben lang ausgesetzt gewesen war, ihn zu dem Krieger machten, der er wurde. Trotz der wachsenden Freundschaft zwischen Ghaul und Calus und des engen Vertrauens und Glaubens, mit dem der Kaiser ihn bevorzugte, blieben Ghauls Loyalitäten beim Konsul und er nutzte seine Position, um mit Hilfe der Überreste des Prätorats und einer Regierung einen Putsch gegen den Kaiser zu planen Anzahl der engsten Verbündeten und Berater von Calus. Unter den Verbündeten, die er sammelte, waren Calus 'eigene Tochter Caiatl, Evocate-General Umun'arath, Calus' Leibwächter Shayotet und Freeborn Otzot, die befürchteten, ihren Status zu verlieren, sollte Calus alle Psions aus der Sklaverei befreien. Calus wurde besorgt über Ghauls Aktivitäten und sandte einen Spion aus, der ihm folgte, obwohl er das wahre Ausmaß von Ghauls Plänen nicht kannte. Ghauls Pläne wurden von den überlebenden Mitgliedern des Prätorats kompliziert, die mehr Kontrolle über ihn suchten und versuchten, seinen Putsch um einen günstigeren Moment zu verschieben. Ghaul ignorierte ihre Bemühungen und lehnte ihre Versuche ab, über ihn zu herrschen, und wählte seine eigene Zeit und seinen Ort, um Calus von der Macht zu entfernen. Neben dem Konsul und der Roten Legion marschierte Ghaul mitten in einer nächtlichen Gerichtsfeier persönlich in Calus 'Palast auf Torobatl ein und verhaftete ihn mit Hilfe von Caiatl und Shayotet unfähig zu widerstehen. Unter dem Deckmantel der Dunkelheit marschierten der Kaiser und seine verbliebenen Militäranhänger in den Leviathan , versiegelt in sich und verbannten sich auf einem vorprogrammierten Kurs weit ins All, da er zu beliebt war, um offen hingerichtet zu werden. Ghaul war während des Putsches und der Verbannung nicht in der Lage, Calus in die Augen zu sehen, obwohl Calus sich nicht sicher war, warum und dachte, es könnte an Schande liegen. Nachdem Calus gegangen war, nannte sich Ghaul Dominus und erklärte sich zum Anführer eines neuen Kabalenregimes, in dem es keine Kaiser mehr geben würde und in dem jeder Größe erreichen könnte, wenn er hart dafür arbeitete. Unter seiner Führung militarisierten die Kabalen und wurden ein eroberndes, expansionistisches Reich, und das Prätorat gewann wenig von der Macht zurück, die es vor Calus gehabt hatte, obwohl der Konsul Ghauls Berater blieb. Ghaul beseitigte einen Großteil der Dekadenz des Imperiums, um die Kabalen zu einer von ihm als ideal erachteten kriegsgetriebenen Form zu perfektionieren. Da Ghaul wusste, dass Calus am Leben blieb und eine potenzielle Bedrohung für seine Herrschaft darstellte, unternahm er Schritte, um seine Bewegungen vor dem verbannten Kaiser zu verbergen, um seine Pläne geheim zu halten. Die Rote Schlacht Vorspiel zur Invasion Jahrhunderte nach der Machtübernahme im Kabalenreich sandte Primus Ta'aun von der Himmelsbrenner-Legion einen Bericht an das Oberkommando der Kabalen, in dem die Zerstörung der Flottenbasis Korus auf Phobos durch eine Scharr-Flotte unter der Führung von Oryx, der Besessene König, beschrieben wurde. Dieser Bericht erreichte Ghaul, der Ta'aun ausdrücklich befahl, an Bord des Grabschiff zu gehen und Oryx zu eliminieren. Nach der Einnahme von Ta'aun und dem Tod von Valus Mau'ual und Valus Tlu'urn sandten die Streitkräfte der Kabalen auf dem Grabschiff ein detailliertes Notsignal an Ghaul. Während es einem Hüter gelang, das Signal zu stoppen, fand der Tote Orbit Hinweise darauf, dass das Signal sein beabsichtigtes Ziel erreicht hatte. Fall der letzten Stadt Die Behauptung vom Toten Orbit wurde zwei Jahre später bestätigt, als Ghaul seine Rotlegion bei einer Invasion der Letzten Stadt anführte und die Rote Schlacht auslöste. Als Ghaul die Stadt angriff, versuchte er, dem Reisenden den Fehler seiner Art aufzuzeigen, die Menschheit den Kabalen vorzuziehen, und eine neue Ordnung von Hütern aus den Reihen seiner eigenen Spezies zu gründen. Ghauls Angriff verlief einwandfrei. Als die Rotlegion die Stadt überraschte, überwältigte sie sie schnell und zerstörte den Turm, während sein Käfiggerät sich an den Reisenden klammerte. Ghauls Streitkräfte achteten besonders darauf, den Sprecher lebend zu erfassen, da Ghaul an seiner Verbindung mit dem Reisenden interessiert war. In einem verzweifelten Plan, ihn zu töten, bestieg der Hüter sein Flaggschiff, die Immortal, und zerstörte ihren Schildgenerator vor einem konzentrierten Angriff. Dieser Angriff kam nie zustande und Ghaul trat persönlich heraus, um sich dem Hüter zu stellen. Als die beiden aufbrachen, aktivierte der Käfig seinen Unterdrückungsschild und entzog dem Wächter - allen Hütern - ihr Licht. Sein Sieg war sicher, dass Ghaul den Hüter besiegte und verspottete, bevor er ihn vom Unsterblichen stieß. Diskussionen mit dem Sprecher Einige Tage später bat Ghaul den Reisenden an Bord der Immortal, ihn zu wählen und sich seinem Imperium anzuschließen. Der Konsul hingegen betrachtete es nur als fortschrittliche Maschine und riet Ghaul, sein Licht einfach mit Gewalt zu ergreifen. Ghaul war mit dem Ansatz des Konsuls nicht einverstanden und ließ den Sprecher zu ihm bringen. Außerdem schickte er sein begehrtes Kriegsschiff, die Allmacht, zur Sonne des Systems, um es zu destabilisieren und zu einer Supernova werden zu lassen, sollte das System weiter Widerstand leisten. Seine verbleibenden Streitkräfte wurden in die Europäische Todeszone geschickt , um die verbleibenden Hüter zu jagen, nach Io, um die verbleibende Energie des Reisenden abzubauen und nach Nessus, um die Vex zu untersuchen. Ghaul traf sich auch mit Bracus Zahn, um fortschrittliche Waffen für die Rotlegion zu erwerben. Er befragte den Waffenhändler, ob er alle seine Waffen mitgebracht hätte, der behauptete, er hätte die Reise zum "Thronsaal" von Dominus nicht ohne sie gemacht. Die Leichtfertigkeit von Zhan veranlasste den Konsul zu einer Rüge, doch Zahn schlug vor, die Zeit ihres einzigen Waffenlieferanten nicht zu verschwenden. Ghaul, der Konsul und das andere anwesende Legionspersonal waren über diese Reaktion verärgert, hatten aber keine andere Wahl, als sich mit dem Zahn zu befassen. Nach Tagen der brutalen Befragung des Sprechers beginnt Ghaul zu akzeptieren, dass er Hingabe und Selbstaufopferung lernen muss, um die Gunst des Reisenden zu verdienen, aber seine Befragung des Sprechers wird von einem wütenden Konsul unterbrochen. Sein alter Berater informierte ihn über die Bemühungen des Wächters, die dank ihres wiederhergestellten Lichts die Streitkräfte der Rotlegion im ganzen System gedemütigt und sogar den Allmächtigen deaktiviert haben, wodurch die verbleibenden Streitkräfte der Stadt einen Angriff zur Befreiung der Stadt und des Reisenden starten können. Damit informiert der Konsul Ghaul wütend darüber, dass sie zum ersten Mal in der blutigen Geschichte der Rotlegion gescheitert sind, alles wegen Ghauls Fixierung mit einer "inerten Maschine" und einer "Kreatur, die behauptet, mit ihr zu sprechen", ein Tonfall, der ärgert den Dominus. Der Konsul fordert Ghaul auf, das Licht gewaltsam zu erobern, um seine Feinde zu besiegen, aber Ghaul bleibt fest entschlossen, seinen Wert zu beweisen, was den verärgerten Konsul dazu veranlasst, den Sprecher zu töten, und ihn daran erinnert, wie er ihn hereingebracht und ihn für die Größe erzogen hat, nicht für den Reisenden, von einem bescheidenen Zwerg bis zum mächtigsten Kriegsherrn in der Geschichte, der den vorherigen Kaiser Calus besiegte und die Gesellschaft der Kabalen umgestaltete, sollte das nehmen, was ihm gehört, wie es die Kabalen immer getan haben. Ghaul war von der Auseinandersetzung des Konsuls überzeugt, aber verärgert über seine Ungehorsamkeit. Er drosselte seinen alten Freund zu Tode und brachte sein Kriegsschiff in die Mitte des Reisenden Cage-Geräts, um das Licht mit Gewalt abzulassen. Konfrontation mit dem Hüter An der Spitze seines Kriegsschiffs tritt Ghaul gegen den Hüter an, den er zuvor besiegt hat, diesmal jedoch mit einem Teil des Lichts des Reisenden angereichert, wodurch er ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie die Wächter besitzt. Das Licht, das ihm verliehen wurde, war jedoch verderbt. Nach einem erbitterten Kampf zwischen den beiden lichtdurchfluteten Kriegern wurde Ghaul dennoch besiegt. Mit seinem Tod versucht Ghaul, Radiance zu nutzen, und wird aufgrund seines verderbten Lichts als massive ätherische Gestalt wiederbelebt. Er erklärt sich unsterblich, während er direkt mit dem Reisenden spricht. Auf diese Weise erwacht der Reisende aus seinem Schlaf, zerstört das Gerät, das seine Kraft erntet, und zerstört dann Ghaul selbst. Er sendet eine massive Schockwelle über den Planeten und das System, stellt das Licht wieder her und beendet Ghauls Bedrohung für immer. Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte hat die Rotlegion eine echte Niederlage erlebt und der Anführer ihres Volkes, ihr stärkster Krieger und Dominus, ist jetzt tot. Erbe Trotz Ghauls Tod und der Befreiung der Letzten Stadt führen die Rotlegion die Rote Schlacht weiter, wurden jedoch durch den Verlust ihres Führers ernsthaft geschwächt und demoralisiert. Schließlich wurde die Führung der Rotlegion von Val Ca'uor übernommen, der versuchte, die Legion wiederzubeleben, indem er Energie und Vorräte von Mars und Merkur auf respektable Weise beschaffte. Solche Kampagnen führen jedoch zu weiteren Konflikten mit den Hütern, den Vex und der Grasp of Nokris Schar-Fraktion. Trotz anhaltender Rückschläge der Hüter beschloss Val Ca'uor, die Rotlegion weiter zu stärken, indem er das riesige Leviathan Raumschiff stahl, das persönliche Vergnügungsschiff von Ghauls Vorgänger, Imperator Calus. Ca'uor sammelte eine große Flotte und schaffte es, den Turm der Sterne zu stürmen, um die Kontrolle über das Schiff zu übernehmen. Calus forderte die Hüter jedoch auf, die Rotlegion im Austausch gegen Reichtümer und Belohnungen abzuwehren. Wie Ghaul würde Ca'uor gegen die Hüter scheitern, was zu einer lähmenden Niederlage der Rotlegion und zum Ende der Roten Schlacht führen würde. Obwohl Ghaul sein Ziel verfehlt hatte, das Licht des Reisenden zu erobern, bleiben seine Aktionen in der Roten Schlacht und die fast Zerstörung der letzten Bastion der Menschheit eine bittere Erinnerung für die Hüter und Überlebenden des ersten Angriffs. Als solches ist Ghaul als einer der gefährlichsten und berüchtigtsten ihrer Feinde bekannt. Infolgedessen wird Ghauls Form als Phantasma in der neu entstandenen Schar-Festung auf dem Mond verwendet und die Hüter beim Durchqueren der purpurroten Festung ständig angreifen. Eigenschaften Ghaul ist in einer großen weißen Rüstung mit roten und goldenen Details geschmückt und oft ohne Helm zu sehen. Stattdessen trägt er eine Metallmaske. Er hat auch Albinismus, angesichts seiner blassen Haut und tiefroten Augen. Ghaul scheint ein geschickter Stratege zu sein, der sich dazu entschlossen hat, seine Invasion während eines schweren Gewitters zu starten, das seine Kriegsschiffe vor der visuellen Entdeckung verbarg, bis es zu spät war. Ghaul gelang es auch, innerhalb weniger Stunden das zu erreichen, was die anderen Völker in Jahrhunderten nicht konnten, um die letzte Stadt zu erobern und die Hüter zu zerstreuen. Vor Tausenden von Jahren gelang es Ghaul auch, im Alleingang einen Militärputsch gegen Kaiser Calus zu führen, der seine Fähigkeiten und sein Charisma gegenüber seinem Volk unter Beweis stellte. Auf dem Schlachtfeld ist Ghaul ein skrupelloser und herrschsüchtiger 15 Fuß großer Kriegsherr, der größer als die meisten seiner Art ist und auf Geheiß seines Volkes eine ganze Zivilisation erobert und einen kalten Mangel an Fürsorge und Mitgefühl für andere Außerirdische Rassen demonstriert außerhalb der Kabalen, ausgenommen sind die Rassen Psion und Kriegsbiester. Ghaul ist auch für ein Mitglied seiner Rasse unglaublich körperlich stark und kann mühelos einen voll gepanzerten Titan in die Luft fliegen lassen, indem er ihn niederkniet. Ghaul ist in der Lage, vollständig gepanzerte Hüter herumzuwerfen, als wären sie nur Spielzeuge, und sogar einen einzelnen Titan in Sekundenschnelle auf den Boden zu bringen, ein physischer Beweis für seine Macht. Ghaul schätzt sich auch bis zur Arroganz hoch ein und nennt den Hüter herablassend eine "Kreatur", die ihnen sagt, sie sollen ihn danach nicht mehr ansehen. Außerdem glaubt er, dass er allein des Lichts des Reisenden und seiner Gaben würdig ist. Daher hat er das Gefühl, dass die Wächter das Licht des Reisenden nicht verdienen, wie er und seine Leute, die Merkmale von Größenwahn aufweisen. Trotzdem wollte er ursprünglich beweisen, dass er des Lichts des Reisenden würdig war, anstatt es einfach zu nehmen. Er erklärt dem Sprecher, dass er sein eigenes Versagen eingestehen würde, seinen eigenen Wert zu beweisen, wenn er das Licht mit Gewalt erobert. In einer Zwischensequenz spricht er über seine Faszination für den Reisenden und darüber, wie er ihn und seine Bewegungen über die Sterne hinweg studiert hat. Er ist fasziniert von seiner Fähigkeit, Spezies Licht zu verleihen und wie es den Wächtern durch die Geister Unsterblichkeit verlieh. Er befragt den Sprecher, wie er vom Reisenden als würdig und mit Unsterblichkeit begabt angesehen werden kann, und möchte das Wissen für sich nutzen. Er ist jedoch enttäuscht, als der Sprecher ihm sagt, dass das Licht ihm nur durch den Tod gegeben werden kann. Ghaul war jedoch nicht immer so, wie Calus 'Tagebuch enthüllte, dass Ghaul einst ein unschuldiges Waisenkind war, das vom Konsul adoptiert wurde und als Stellvertreter für die Usurpation von Calus und dem Imperium dienen sollte. Der Konsul gab Ghaul Ideale des Hasses und der Wut und lehrte ihn, ein mächtiger Krieger zu werden, einer ohne Gnade. Obwohl Ghaul als Marionette für die Gruppe des Konsuls gedacht war, erwies er sich als weitaus willensstärker als erwartet. Mit der Zeit lernte die Gruppe, die ihn erhöhte und benutzte, einschließlich des Konsuls, ihn zu fürchten und seinen Glaubensbekenntnissen zu folgen. Ghaul schien nach der Zerstörung des Allmächtigen wahnsinnig geworden zu sein, möglicherweise aufgrund des zunehmenden Drucks, den er durch sein Versagen während des Roten Krieges ausgeübt hatte , und ging sogar so weit, seinen langjährigen Lehrer und Freund, den Konsul, zu töten, nachdem er einfach sein Ziel in Frage gestellt hatte. In seinen letzten Augenblicken zeigte er psychotische Züge und Tendenzen und schrie den Hüter heftig an, als er sie bekämpfte. Gameplay Dominus Ghaul ist der Endboss der Auserwählten Story-Mission. Er greift hauptsächlich mit einem einhändigen Projektionsgewehr für Fernkampffeuer an und ruft aus der Nähe eine Bebenschockwelle hervor, durchläuft jedoch ständig verschiedene lichtbasierte Angriffe. Der erste ist Solar Slicer, bei dem er sich wie eine Dawnblade in die Luft erhebt und dem Spieler flammende Schwerter zuwirft, die einen direkten Treffer mit einem brennenden Effekt versehen. Der zweite ist ein Leerenschild, bei dem er vor Schaden gefeit ist, wenn er den Angriff kurz vor dem Auslösen auflädt. Dadurch entsteht eine riesige Kuppel, die den Spieler verlangsamt, wenn er im Inneren gefangen ist. Der dritte ist Arc Wrath, wo er Arkus-Energiekugeln schleudert, die eine Schockwelle hinterlassen, die mit der Zeit Schaden verursacht. Diese ständige Veränderung der Angriffe macht Ghaul zu einem gefährlichen Gegner. Zitate *"Willkommen in einer Welt ohne Licht." *"Die Menschheit hat niemals die Macht verdient, die dir gegeben wurde." *"Schau mich nicht an, Kreatur!" *"Ich wurde als Ausgestoßener geboren und für tot zurückgelassen." *"Ablehnung. Lächerlichkeit. Qual. Es hat mich stärker gemacht." *"Dein Licht ist mein." *"Sie nennen es den Reisenden." *"Deine Reise endet ... hier ." *"Ich werde das Licht nicht mit Gewalt erobern. Dies zu tun, würde ein Versagen bedeuten und ich werde niemals versagen!" *"Sieh mich an. Dominus der Rotlegion. Vernichter der Sonnen. Rasierer von Tausenden Welten! Jäger der Götter und Eroberer des Lichts! ICH BIN GHAUL! Und ich bin zur Legende geworden." *"Mehr ... ich brauche mehr!" Trivia *Der Name "Gary", wie Cayde ihn nennt, hat sich schnell zu einem memetischen Status in der Community entwickelt. *Ghaul ist der erste Kabalencharakter, der fließend spricht, und der fünfte Gesamtgegner, der dies tut. Wie er eine menschliche Sprache gelernt hat, ist unbekannt. *Luke Smith hat Ghaul mit Hans Gruber aus der Serie Die Hard verglichen. *Dominus Ghaul wird von Neil Kaplan im Original gesprochen. *Ghaul war als Geist Primus bekannt. *Ghaul zeigt eine Ähnlichkeit mit Darth Malgus aus Star Wars: The Old Republic. en:Ghaul Kategorie:Destiny 2 Kategorie:Rotlegion Kategorie:Boss Kategorie:Kabale